


Noches sin compañia

by Tranagram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, a strange little story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranagram/pseuds/Tranagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nueve noches, el periodo más largo que Stiles ha pasado sin ver a Derek... realmente le esta afectando...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noches sin compañia

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia entra en la categoría 'por fans y para fans'  
> Todos los errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales son responsabilidad de la autora

* * *

La noche es fresca, y el viento remueve las ramas de los árboles, todo está demasiado tranquilo. Stiles ha estado mirando las sombras que la luna dibuja en la pared por largo rato. No puede dormir.

Deja escapar un suspiro y vuelve a pasarse las manos por el rostro, no puede dejar de pensar en Derek. Tiene un mal presentimiento desde hace varios días.

-Necesito aire

Afuera en el pórtico el viento se siente ligero y frio, parece que pronto lloverá. Pensó que sentir el aire le haría sentir mejor pero…

-Maldición

…solo le hace sentir peor y le hace imaginar cosas innecesarias. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última noche lluviosa que paso solo. Entra de nuevo a la casa cuando las primeras gotas comienzan a caer.

_“-Una reunión de manadas, la llevamos a cabo cada cierto tiempo_

_-¿Por qué no puedo ir?_

_-Ya hablamos de eso…Stiles, si algo me pasa_

_-Cállate, no pienso escucharlo”_

-¿Hace cuantos días fue eso?

Nueve noches, el periodo más largo que Stiles ha pasado sin ver a Derek desde que se unieron como compañeros. Realmente le esta afectando, no deja de ver su rostro en sueños y no deja de recordar cómo se sienten las caricias del lobo sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Maldición!

Gentiles y cálidas, a pesar de lo frio que actuaba a veces. El calor que irradia su cuerpo y que se siente como si quemara. Todas esas sensaciones están grabadas en su cuerpo, y al recordarlas Stiles no puede evitar que su corazón se agite.

Imagina las manos grandes y calientes de Derek vagando por todo su cuerpo, el movimiento de sus labios y su lengua. Y esa mirada oscura que parece traspasar hierro. La cama huele a Derek.

_“-Ni siquiera te he tocado, y mira como esta_

_-Es tu culpa_

_-Bien, déjame ayudarte”_

Las manos de Stiles tratan de reproducir todas esas caricias, pero no son suficientes. Cuando esta con Derek, su enorme fuerza y peso le hacen sentir protegido. Y le hacen sentir un inaguantable placer.

_“-¿Se siente bien?_

_-Nhhff_

_-Stiles_

_-Nh…Ahh”_

Quiere más, más, necesita a Derek. Sus dedos se hunden profundos, pero no es suficiente…

-Di _ah…_ blos

La puerta se abre. Parece que alguien por fin ha respondido a sus plegarias.

Los ojos de Derek le miran con sorpresa y por un instante brillan en rojo, y de unos cuantos pasos llega hasta la cama, acorralándole sobre esta. Le besa. La lengua de Derek le domina rápidamente y Stiles siente que se desmayara en cualquier momento.

-Espera un poco

Obedece, es incapaz de moverse de donde está. Frente a él, Derek se deshace de sus ropas húmedas por la lluvia. Stiles no puede dejar de mirar.

Y de nuevo, ahí están. Todas esas caricias y sensaciones que estuvo soñando. Todo ese calor y esa humedad. Toda esa presión. 

Las manos de Derek acariciando, su boca besando y marcando. Stiles ha dejado de pensar con coherencia.

-Stiles

-Aahh… Der…ek

-¿Qué pasa? No pongas esa cara

-Yo…

-Stiles

Quiere evitar que las lágrimas salgan, pero no puede. Paso tanto tiempo extrañándolo. Stiles teme que solo sea un juego de su mente, y que todas esas caricias y besos desaparezcan junto con Derek en cualquier momento.

-Te extrañe

Derek le besa y le lame el cuello, el mentón y no se detiene, decidido a mostrarle que tan real es todo aquello.

-Stiles, mírame

-No puedo

-Vamos, soy yo, siénteme

Stiles estira las manos y puede sentirlo, es verdad, por fin sus alucinaciones se volvieron realidad… se terminaron sus noches sin compañía.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer  
> NA: La verdad no se que ha sido esto, pero tenia que sacarlo de mi cabeza xp
> 
>  [Tumblr](http://tranagram.tumblr.com/coffee)


End file.
